digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brentron Incident
The Seeds Are Sown It all started when Nastasia posted a topic in Feedback claiming that Goomba was 11. In the post was a link to a Nickelodeon forum thread where a user under the name Brentron (One of Goomba's more commonly used usernames) said that he was 11. The forum members were divided; one half sticking by Goomba and his claims that he was 15, while others found evidence in that chatrooms that Goomba was admitting to a few members that he was 12. Soon the topic sank and all was at peace. Later that week Frozenwinters was told that Goomba was underaged as well. Believing it, Frozenwinters made another topic about it. At first people believed ever ounce of it. Tessie himself even said that he was told the same thing. But again some members were faithful, and kept to Goomba's word. The discussion became so big that the title on the forum banner became "Digibutter.nerr, and the mystery of the underaged". A small portion of the members suspected a modplot, but the prospect was ignored and eventually Goomba was declared innocent. ( Frozenwinters: Gosh, if you're going to make a story on something, get your facts straight. >_> ) Brentron Rises A few days later TSSG3 posted a chat in the mod forum between him and 'Brentron'. Brentron claimed that he was an expert hacker who had already destroyed 7 forums and that Digibutter would be his 8th. He also claimed that he had hacked Jr. Troopa's computer, using an IP swap in the Chat and flooding Jr. Troopa's inbox with hate mail. He also claimed that he had hacked Yena's computer. Both cases were confirmed by the users and several other members reported hacking. Chaos Ensues The entire Digibutter forum was thrown into a state of panic when Popple posted the Chat in an announcement in off-topic. Multiple flames flared up in seconds, and Digibackup was revived. Again, the members were divided; half claimed that it was a modplot - even though the mods had clearly and repeatedly claimed it was not - and the other half believed that the hacker existed, panicking and hiding wherever they could. Infection, Corruption, Destruction The next morning Goomba replaced Popple's topic. Apparently the hacker had started planting viruses in user's computers that allowed him to control them in the Oekaki. 6 users quickly confirmed viruses and many more began running scans. The Final Warning Later that day a group of members were on the Oekaki, when Cel's computer was hacked and drew the following message: Digibutter Your fate is sealed. You did not heed my last warning. You will all be purged. You will falter. - Brentron The members were thrown into even more panic than before. The message was drawn over and eventually deleted, but the members had all seen it. Whoever this hacker was, multiple members had seen firsthand that he was capable of all the hype. The Oekaki was later deleted on March 27. What happens now? Disclaimer: I personally have no clue as to whether this is real or not. All information is based on my personal experience.--Gold Prognosticus 11:07, 27 March 2008 (UTC)